Younger Women
by Lotheriel
Summary: My take on what was going on inside Elijah's head while talking to Alaric (intro scenes, 2x15). This is not really a Jelijah ship, just something I was thinking about that wanted out ) My darkish Elijah would be challenged, not deterred, by Alarics actions.


_A/N_  
_First of all: Not to worry, I am working on chapter 2, part 2 of The Joy Of The Hunt, I am currently on 7000 words and counting. I may finish it tonight, if not I will post it tomorrow. That story is ANYTHING but T-rated._

_The drabble below is a couple of days old and grew from my watching and re-watching one of my favorite Elijah moments to get into the right frame of mind for the Hunt. That tube place, you know the one? Followed by /watch?v=veI6czUh4ko. The truly good Daniel-becomes-Elijah through-body-language starts about 30 seconds in. Just look at him all through this scene, all the little details. Look at his Adams apple bob when he turns his face away, trying to keep it straight. Look at his constantly present slight smirk, in the face of this silly human thinking to challenge him. Gwaaah, I want this man!_

_So, needing a slight break from the red-hot smut I was in the middle of writing for the Hunt, I thought about how Elijah would find any male as territorial as Alaric to be a challenge (remember what he did with the Greek girl in 'He Is A Patient Man'?). So even though he may not have considered it at the beginning, what would happen in his mind during the conversation? This is what I came up with. Meant as a one-shot, will only be continued if it is clearly and repeatedly requested :)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_**You don't have to be jealous, I don't really pursue younger women**_", he said, trying to keep a straight face. He had to take a deep breath and look away from the human not to break into ungentlemanly laughter. Before turning his face back to his 'adversary', this poor mortal thing completely in love with such an exquisite being as Jenna, he took another deep breath and swallowed hard, trying to get his emotions back under his carefully balanced control. A laughing original would not be very intimidating, now would he?

Apparently his ruse of calmness and disinterest succeeded, as the poor human lost his angry edge and was looking at him with distress and confusion, clearly trying to figure out and come up with an acceptable answer to the question "if this 1000+ year old being does not pursue **younger** women, then who is left to pursue?"

He studied the human, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth and finally breaking out into full glory. He could not help himself; these little ones are just too sensitive not to be amusing. Not to mention delusional, had he wanted Jenna she would have been helpless under him, screaming out his name, long before this.

Granted, the thought of the girl has enticed him, both because of the unsettling effect it would have on his doppelganger (and god knows he needed every edge he could get with her) and the ungentlemanly pleasure it would give him to fully possess something this Ric person - who he according to is deal was not allowed to kill - considered his.

What *IS* it with this group of annoying people, vampires and humans alike, that makes them able to see and completely understand his supremacy in one facet of life, the physical realm, yet be so ignorant regarding the fact that he carries the whole package? He is simply not to be denied nor ignored, what Elijah wants, Elijah gets. Right now however, despite the delicious temptation of the AILF (Aunt I'd…), what he wants and what he can have are not the same thing – what is holding him back is the only being that can do so, himself. The cause of his sentiment and his decision not to pursue her is based on his solemn promise that he would not allow any harm to come to anyone on Elenas list of loved ones, a list that features Jenna prominently. He really can see NO greater potential for harm than an aroused original, and thus he stays away.

After the ritual though, that would be a completely different matter. While still smirking at the human before him who was still trying to digest his previous comment, he decided then and there that Jenna would be an integral part of his victory celebration. In that case, he should probably start weakening her defenses right away; he prefers them as willing as possible, these days.

"_**It's a joke Ric, lighten up!**_" he says with a slight shake of his head, while patting the poor human's shoulder and walking past him, his focus fully on his read headed prey.


End file.
